Pogo Zombie
The Pogo Zombie is a kind of vaulting zombie that does multiple jumps over your plants. It takes about 17 normal damage shots before dying, but because of its speed, it's hard to hit him that much. However, Tall-nuts will stop them from jumping and Magnet-shrooms will steal their pogo sticks. They are first encountered during the Fog levels and he is the 19th Zombie encountered in Adventure Mode. Suburban Almanac Entry Pogo Zombie Pogo Zombie hops to bypass your defenses. Toughness: medium Special: hops over plants Weakness: magnet-shroom and tall-nut Sproing! Sproing! Sproing! That's the sound of a powerful and effective zombie doing what he does best. Overview Absorbs 17 normal damage shots. Appearance changes upon absorption of 9 normal damage shots before dying at 17 normal damage shots. Strategy Tall-nuts will stop these zombies cold, and Magnet-shrooms will take away their pogo sticks, causing them to act like a normal zombie. The Squash is a good final line of defense, as it will take the Pogo Zombie out even Mini-game.]]as it tries to jump over it. The Split Pea, the Starfruit, the Squash, the Chomper, and the Gloom-shroom are also useful against the Pogo Zombie, as the Split Pea and Starfruit shoot behind themselves after the Pogo Zombie jumps over them, and two Gloom-shrooms deal enough damage to kill them while the zombies are attempting to jump.Squashes and Chompers can kill this menace too. This can be more effective than Tall-nuts or Magnet-shrooms, as Magnet-shrooms must recharge before being used again, and Tall-nuts will be eaten after enough zombies bite it. When Pogo Zombies lose their pogo stick, their movement will be very similar to a regular Zombie. However, they move slightly faster than a normal Zombie would walk, approximately the same as a Flag Zombie. Like most other Zombies, Pogo Zombies can also be destroyed by plants such as Cherry Bombs, Jalapenos, and Doom-shrooms. They will never appear in a pool lane, but can appear in any setting (Day, Night, Pool, etc). : Note: Chompers will attempt to eat the Pogo Zombie but the zombie would be able to jump first.however it causes a glitch where the Chomper eats whats behind them : Pogo Party Mini-game In this Roof level, you will encounter mostly Pogo Zombies. You will probably need Tall-nuts and Imitater Tall-nuts, and possibly the Squash and Jalapeno, but just use a regular Roof level strategy aside from that. Trivia *The Pogo Zombie is one of the three zombies (along with Dr. Zomboss and the Zomboni) that can't be affected by Butter. **This only applies if it still has its pogo stick. **Like the Balloon Zombie while it's in the air and the Zomboni, it cannot be frozen solid by Ice-shrooms while it has its pogo stick, but can be slowed down. *The Pogo Zombie is the only Jumping Zombie that can jump over plants more than once and will continue on (unless it hits a Tall-nut or it's Pogo stick gets stolen by a Magnet-Shroom). *The Pogo Zombie is one of four zombies to have a Mini-game exclusively about them, as it is featured in the Pogo Party Mini-game, with the other three being Dr. Zomboss in Dr. Zomboss's Revenge, the Zombie Bobsled Team in Bobsled Bonanza and the Snorkel Zombie in Zombiquarium. *The Pogo Zombie, Jack-in-the-Box Zombie, Flag Zombie, Pole Vaulting Zombie, Gargantuar and the Digger Zombie are the only zombies that carry something that is not a shield or headwear. *Before the Pogo Zombie enters the screen, you can hear the sound of it's oily stick. **This sound will continue after the Pogo Zombie enters your house. *When a Pogo Zombie is slowed down, its bouncing rate will still be the same, but its speed will become slower, and it also has to bounce two times to jump over a plant when it is frozen. However, for a Cob Cannon, it will have to jump four times due to the larger size. *Both the Pogo Zombie and the Umbrella Leaf have the word "SPROING" in their Suburban Almanac entries. *The Pogo Zombie is the only zombie to be seen when it enters the chimney. *Unless a Tall-nut or a Magnet-shroom is used, the Pogo Zombie will not eat any plants. *The Pogo Zombie is one of the five zombies that has eyewear, the others being the new Dancing Zombie, the Snorkel Zombie, the Zombie Bobsled Team, and the Newspaper Zombie. **The Pogo Zombie and the Newspaper Zombie have similar eyeglasses. **If you look closely, Pogo Zombie has a tattoo on his right arm. **It is unknown how the zombies are able to wear eyeglasses, as they do not have noses or ears to rest them on (the Snorkel Zombies and the Zombie Bobsled Team have straps on their eyewear, which hold them up.) **If you look closer, the Pogo Zombie also wears earrings, but the ears which would be used to support the glasses or the earrings are missing. *The Pogo Zombie is the only zombie that bounces in the seed selection screen. *The Pogo Zombie is the only zombie with a goatee. *Pogo Zombie, Jack-in-the-Box Zombie, Dolphin Rider Zombie, Balloon Zombie, Zomboni and Bungee Zombie are the only zombies that make noise when entering. *Pogo Zombie and Jack-in-the-Box Zombie are the only zombies that make noise when in the lawn. *The Pogo Zombie will lose his pogo stick upon climbing a ladder placed on a Tall-nut. *If a Pogo Zombie gets hit by a catapult plant on the DS version and he still has his pogo stick, he may get hit at the bottom of the pogo stick instead of his head. *Pogo Zombie cannot kill because too hard in Pogo Party, or in Fog Levels in Adventure Mode. *It is the only zombie carrying a metal object that is a vault zombie. *This is one of the two zombies which resemble a biker or a gang member. The other is the Zomboni. *It is one of the 3 Zombies that can be stopped by a Tall-nut, the others are the Pole Vaulting Zombie and the Dolphin Rider Zombie. *The Pogo Zombie can be still squashed by a Squash if it's still jumping. Category:Zombies Category:Vault Zombies Category:Zombies that can change its current Speed Category:Fog Category:res